


Practice Makes Purrfect

by gwenleewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Accidental Kiss, Adrinette, Confession, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Glaciator AU, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Practiced confession, Practiced confession trope, Slow Burn, balcony, glaciator, he says his confession for Ladybug to Marinette, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenleewrites/pseuds/gwenleewrites
Summary: “Maybe you can help me!” Chat Noir shouts suddenly, pulling away from the hug. “You’re a girl right?”Marinette gives him a look.“I mean,” he backpedals, “I know you are, I just meant you know how girls think so you could help me with my confession.”“I—what?!” Marinette yells.





	1. If I Could Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the beginning of me turning my AUs from “A Million Ways to Fall in Love” into standalone stories! If you’ve read that story, then this is the “Practiced Confessions AU” chapter. If you haven’t read that story, then that’s fine too! I hope you enjoy Practice Makes Purrfect! (Also the title is from Dear Evan Hansen.)

“Chat Noir,” Marinette says through a yawn. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Chat asks, ears momentarily drooping, despite the excited grin he has on his face. 

Marinette rubs her tired eyes before fully climbing through the trapdoor to the balcony, careful to close it behind her with a quiet click. She’s met with the chilly air of a Parisian night, and suddenly her pink pajama set isn’t quite enough to keep her completely warm. 

But, she enjoys the cool breeze against her skin nonetheless. 

“I’m not going to lie and say you didn’t,” she tells him with a shrug, “but since I’m up now you might as well tell me why you’re here at midnight.”

He scratches the back of his head awkwardly, before clearing his throat and perching himself on her railing, just like he did the last time he was here, before the Glaciator had attacked.

“I needed to tell someone,” Chat replies, “and after going through all my options I concluded that you were the best person to tell.” 

She raises a questioning brow at the superhero, starting to feel slightly uneasy about what he has to say. Marinette wonders why he can’t tell Ladybug whatever it is he’s hiding, given that they are in fact, partners. 

“And what exactly are you needing to tell me?” Marinette asks, nervously tapping her bare foot against the ground. 

“Remember the last time I was here?” Chat questions, and she responds with a swift nod. “Well, it’s related to what we talked about last time.”

Her face scrunches up. “What we talked about last time?” 

Suddenly, a lovesick grin appears on his face and Marinette is blinded by it. 

“Oh!” Marinette shouts a little too loudly for this hour. “You wanna talk about—about Ladybug?”

Chat blushes, but nods at her with the pink blossoming from under his mask. It’s hard to see with a majority of his face covered, but it’s there.

Marinette is unsure how she feels about this. On one hand, she thinks it’s kinda adorable that Chat gets all lovesick talking about her, and on the other she thinks the irony of her being the only confidante to hear about... herself, is weird and maybe a little bit conflicting. But, he looks like he’s about to explode if he doesn’t say something to someone soon, and she figures she’s the best person to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid around her, or, Ladybug.

”Is that okay?” Chat Noir inquires softly, looking suddenly insecure about his plan. 

Marinette hates it when he looks like that. “Yes! Of course it’s okay Chat, I’m all ears.” 

The smile he gives her in return makes the discomfort of the situation worth it for now, she decides.

”I kissed her cheek!” Chat announces happily, looking happier than she’s ever seen him. “And I gave her a rose and she actually blushed! Like, her cheeks were pink and everything and it was just—just amazing being there with her in that moment. I can’t describe how happy I was for that brief moment!”

Marinette laughs. “Wow, that’s awesome for you Chat. I’m glad you’re happy.”

His happiness starts to turn into disappointment right before her eyes. “Well, I was happy. But... she’s in love with someone else.”

The designer winces, forgetting that that part of the conversation had happened with Chat Noir too. 

“It happened after the Glaciator was defeated, actually. The same day I came to see you, so it’s been a couple days since I’ve processed this information, and it still hurts just as much.”

Marinette feels her stomach twist instead into knots as he speaks. She hates hurting Chat, but she can’t give up on Adrien. 

“I’m sorry,” she tells him, reaching forward to place a hand comfortingly on his arm. “I’m sure she cares about you very much, Chat Noir.”

He smiles wryly. “I know she does, just not in the way I wish she did.”

”We can’t help the way we feel,” Marinette says with a shake of her head. 

“You’re right,” he agrees, “but I was thinking that maybe I could get her to finally understand how much I really love her. At least... one more time.”

The baker’s daughter freezes. “W-What do you mean?”

Chat takes in a deep breath, before a determined look settles in his green eyes. “I’m gonna try to lay out all my cards, one last time, before I give up on her.”

”How so?” Marinette’s voice is barely a whisper at this point, and she has a bad feeling about this.

Chat Noir moves from the railing to the ground, smiling proudly. ”I’m going to confess, and say everything I’ve always wanted to say to her, and maybe she’ll understand how I am truly and fully in love with her and maybe she’ll choose me.”

No... she won’t, Marinette thinks to herself, internally screaming at this cat boy that is reckless because of his love for her superhero persona.

”And if she doesn’t?” Marinette asks tentatively. 

The blonde sighs. “If she doesn’t then I’m going to respect her wishes and stop pursuing her.”

Marinette blinks. So, if she just rejects Chat one more time he’ll stop pining for her? Sounds simple enough... except she hates hurting him more than anything. But, as long as she can let him down gently, their friendship can be preserved and romance will no longer affect their partnership. 

“Well, good luck with that!” Marinette chirps, offering two thumbs up to her partner.

”Thank you, Marinette,” he responds, “for everything you’ve done for me.” 

“I’ve hardly done anything,” she argues, “just listened to you talk.” 

Chat rolls his eyes. “And that’s more than most people do for me, so seriously, thank you.”

”Oh,” her voice says, a little saddened by the thought of Chat not having people to go to. “You’re always welcome to stop by if you need someone to listen.”

A part of her feels so stupid for saying that, it’s dangerous and could jeopardize her identity or his. They aren’t supposed to know too much about each other and here she is offering him a place to spill all his personal details. But, when he wraps her in a hug and whispers thank you ten times in her ear she can’t find it in herself to really care. 

Though it certainly won’t make rejecting him any easier...

”Maybe you can help me!” Chat Noir shouts suddenly, pulling away from the hug. “You’re a girl right?”

Marinette gives him a look. 

“I mean,” he backpedals, “I know you are, I just meant you know how girls think so you could help me with my confession.” 

“I—what?!” Marinette yells. 

“Think about it! If I practice confessing to you, you can tell me what I need to fix so that Ladybug will like it!” 

“Chat, I don’t think that’s—“

“Please?” Chat Noir begs. “This is my last ditch attempt and I really want it to be perfect for her.”

Marinette hates the brokenness of his tone, and against her better judgment she actually considers saying yes. Tikki will scold her, Marinette will scold herself later. 

But...

”Okay,” she finds herself saying. Despite how incredibly dumb this is, she can’t deny her partner this. Not when she’s hurt him so many times in the past. It can’t be too hard, she hears him flirt with her all the time anyway. It’ll just be like that, and then once he confesses it’ll all be over and they can go back to their normal friendship.

Right?

”Oh thank you so much Marinette!” Chat says with glee, picking her up and spinning her around before she can even react. “You’re the best! You’re an angel! A princess!” 

“Woah, okay I mean I wouldn’t go that far—ah!” Marinette cuts herself off when Chat’s spinning comes to a sudden halt. 

“I’ll let you get some sleep now,” he says as he puts her back down. “Thanks again.”

And before she can say goodnight, he launches himself away, practically skipping across rooftops and it’s nice to know she made him that happy. 

The underlying feeling of knowing she’ll also be the one to take that happiness away hurts more than she wants it to.

Marinette will worry about that later.

When she has to.


	2. Stupid With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't know how to act around Chat Noir, as herself... yet.

“So,” Chat drawls.

”... so?” Marinette echoes awkwardly. 

It’s been five minutes of this back and forth between one word sentences and uncomfortable silences. She’s sitting in her lounge chair, he’s seated on the floor of her balcony a few feet away.

He clears his throat.

She glances at him.

He opens his mouth.

“So—“

Marinette groans. ”Chat, stop. Aren’t I supposed to be helping you with a confession?”

The superhero gulps nervously, gloved hands twiddling while his lips twitch into a frown. He looks nervous, or scared, or both. Marinette isn’t quite sure what he’s so afraid of though. He seemed so confident about this plan yesterday. So what has changed since then? 

“I’m afraid of... getting hurt again,” Chat admits, his voice barely above a whisper and Marinette immediately loses all traces of annoyance. 

“Oh Chat,” she coos softly, “you know you don’t have to do this right? Putting yourself out there isn’t always—“

”I have to,” he snips. “It’ll hurt me more knowing I never tried my best to show her how much I care.” 

Marinette’s heart skips a beat. 

“That’s... very sweet of you Chat Noir, I admire your caring nature.” 

He snorts. “Marinette you’re literally the queen of being sweet, I admire _you_ for _your_ caring nature.”

She blinks. “What?”

Chat shifts to face her. ”It’s no secret that you’re known for being kind and brave Marinette. And you live above bakery so technically, you’re the queen of being sweet and of _actual_ sweets.”

The baker’s daughter suppresses a laugh before giving him a doubtful look. “That’s very nice of you to say Chat, but I’m really not as kind as you think.”

He scoffs in her face. “You literally agreed to help me with this, asking for nothing in return.” 

“It’s not a big deal, barely any trouble,” she tells him. 

That’s a lie, this has actually put her in a very compromising situation. 

Chat Noir chuckles. “That’s exactly what a super kind person would actually say, so you’re just further proving my point.”

“What? No!” 

The cat boy smirks. “Don’t fight it, Princess.”

Her face grows pink at the nickname. “Princess?”

His smirk turns into a panicked gaping ‘O’ on his face. “Sorry! It just slipped out, I think I called you that one time during Evillustrator and it just sort of stuck—but if you d-don’t like it I can forget about it completely!”

“I like it,” she tells him, relieved to see his shoulders relaxing as she speaks. “It’s a cute name.” 

“For a cute girl,” he adds.

”Flirt,” Marinette chides, shaking her head in disapproval, though she can’t deny the warmth that spreads through her chest at the compliment. 

“I’m just telling the truth,” Chat replies with a shrug. “It’s not my fault the truth sounds... flirty.”

”Is that really your excuse?” Marinette snorts. “Ladybug might not appreciate insincerity you know.”

He furrows his brow. "Who says I'm being insincere?"

Marinette turns her head away to hide the blush spreading from her neck to his ears. It's so much easier to hide behind a mask that covers half of your face when he gets like this, she thinks. Trying her best to compose herself, she takes a deep breath and brushes his comment off.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," she continues. "If you want Ladybug to accept you, then you have to show her that you aren't what she thinks."

The incredibly awful part is that Marinette knows Ladybug is not going to accept him, no matter what he does. Because Adrien has her heart and she's not giving up on him anytime soon. The words of advice feel like ash pouring out of her lips, because she is deceiving him and he sees her as some angel who's giving up her free time to help him. What has she done?

"You know what Ladybug thinks of me?" Chat asks, vulnerability laced in his voice, eyes growing wide and scared. 

Marinette internally slaps herself, she's not being careful about this at all. At this point, he's going to find her out if she doesn't play this smarter. If she  _was_ smarter this situation never would have happened in the first place, but it's too late now. 

"I-I mean it's what most people think of you," she mumbles, "I'm assuming." 

The excuse sounds so lame, but he doesn't question her any further on Ladybug specifically, so she considers that a win of sorts in itself. Instead his ears droop and his belt tail stills, as if he is sad to hear this. 

"I always thought Ladybug would be able to see through the rumors and tabloids," he whispers softly.

Alarms are going off in the designer's head, because she isn't sure what she's done to trigger this rush of sadness for Chat Noir. How is it that all she can do is hurt Chat? In and out of the mask. They're supposed to be partners, but here she is pulling him through an emotional roller coaster.

"I'm sure Ladybug totally sees through it!" Marinette yells awkwardly, though she isn't actually sure what he's referring to. She's never really paid attention to magazines that don't involve Adrien. 

"Do you?" Chat Noir questions softly, head hanging low.

Marinette coughs. "Uh, what part of the tabloids are you talking about?" 

"The part where everyone thinks I flirt with anything that moves," he spits out bitterly.

The bluenette tenses. While she wouldn't exaggerate as far as the exact words Chat said, she can't deny she sees him as a flirt who tends to charm a few too many people. But, looking at the hurt look in his eyes and the clenched fists by his side, Marinette can see that he hates that reputation. Maybe it's because it's not true?

"I-I don't think you flirt with  _anything_ that moves," Marinette tells him. Though it doesn't seem like enough to tide him over. "To be completely honest Chat, I thought you were a bit of a flirt, but I also know you are much more than that."

"Really?" 

And in that moment, he sounds so broken and eager to be something worthwhile to someone that Marinette forgets about herself and how she should act. She instead rushes forward to wrap him up in a hug, in her own attempt to convey that he matters and that people care, that  _she_ cares. Because what he needs is this assurance right now, and her own advice on some trivial confession can wait until he knows his own self-worth. Marinette can't believe she calls herself Ladybug, his partner, and she couldn't even see that this is what he needs until he went to her civilian persona. He snakes his arms around her and pulls her closer, intimately, but not romantically. 

Cause right now, he knows he needs this too. 

"Chat, I hope you don't ever doubt that you are so much more than what people say about you," she whispers into his hair. 

He sucks in a breath. "Even if everyone says the same thing?"

"Even if  _Ladybug_ says the same thing," Marinette tells him. 

"Can I tell you something?" Chat Noir asks.

Slowly, the young girl pulls herself out of the hug to stare directly at him. "Anything."

"I've only ever flirted with Ladybug... and you," he confesses with a bashful look on his face.

The admission makes her heart thump a little faster, as much as she wants to deny that fact. She finds this information slightly ironic, given that in reality, he's only ever flirted with her. 

"Is that so?" Marinette teasingly questions, unable to stop herself. "Why is that?"

 "I-I don't know," Chat breathes. "I wish I did."

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with me specifically—“

"I'm sure it has  _everything_ to do with you specifically," he argues, unable to meet her gaze.

"Oh," is all she can muster, other than the blush staining her cheeks. Sometimes she wishes he was a flirt, so that his words didn't mean so much to her.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Chat Noir asks.

"Are you leaving?"

The blonde nods. "Yeah, I think I need to figure some things out before I rush into a confession."

"Okay," Marinette replies. "You can come back whenever you want." 

And this time, she really means it, no regrets.

"Thanks Princess," he smiles, before giving her a quick hug that Marinette is embarrassed to admit felt too fast.

And when Chat Noir bounds away again, her heart surprisingly still beats faster than it did before he came.

She brushes it off.

Because, for now, she can.


	3. Ya Got Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can trash Marinette. Not even... Ladybug?

“Something on your mind, Chaton?” Ladybug asks, when patrol is over and the city is quiet.

Chat Noir blinks once, realizing he’s been standing still for a few minutes without saying anything.

He looks back at his partner, watching the way her eyes flash with concern. It makes his heart swell that she cares about him at all. Chat knows he’s a fool for grasping onto this little piece of love she’s giving him, but he can’t help himself. 

He never can with Ladybug. 

“I’m  _purr_ fectly fine,” he lies, balancing his baton between his hands with a plastic smile. 

She sees right though him. “You know you can always talk to me, right?” 

He nods quickly. “Of course, you’re my best friend, M’lady.”

Ladybug shoots him a grateful smile, but he feels a stab at his heart, at the words ‘best friend’, as they pour out of his mouth like acid and another painful reminder that that’s all they’ll ever be. 

While this issue is normally what plagues his thoughts, tonight he’s actually _not_ thinking about Ladybug. 

He’s thinking about Marinette. 

Sweet, adorable, kind Marinette.

The girl who agreed to let him practice his love confession for Ladybug on her. The girl who managed to make him feel like himself, make him feel safe, and make him feel like he belonged. The only other girl he’d ever flirted with besides Ladybug. 

Speaking of which, that’s exactly what he is thinking about. 

After he had left Marinette’s balcony last night, the only thing on his mind has been their conversation about his preceding reputation and his flirting tendencies that only seemed to include his Lady and his Princess.

Weird.

And while he would love to confide in someone, Ladybug and Marinette are both too involved in this situation for him to be able to really confide in either one. Though... he supposes if he has to choose one of the two to talk about this with, Ladybug might be the better option. He can’t imagine making things super awkward with Marinette by asking her why he flirts with her. Adrien only gets to see the real Marinette as Chat Noir, so there’s no question that he isn’t going to jeopardize that. 

Ladybug, on the other hand, knows how he feels about her and constantly rejects him anyway. Maybe, bringing up Marinette will make her jealous? 

“Actually,” he says after a beat of silence, “there is something that I’ve been thinking about recently.” 

His partner turns to face him. “Yeah?”

Chat purses his lips. “You remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?”

Ladybug taps her chin thoughtfully, before excitedly brightening up. “Oh! The bakers’ daughter who helped you during the Evillustrator, right?” 

“The very same,” he affirms. 

 “You’ve been thinking about her?”

He blushes slightly. “Before I explain, tell me what you think of her.”

Ladybug furrows her brows. “What I think of Marinette? Why?” 

Adrien scratches the back of his neck, avoiding her calculating stare. “I promise I’ll explain after, but I think a second opinion might help me figure something out.”

”Okay,” she says, sounding a little bit unsure of the whole situation. “I think she seems like an average girl.”

Chat frowns.

Marinette? Average? Hardly.

”I’m pretty sure she’s really clumsy,” Ladybug continues. “She seems a little reckless, impatient, and stubborn too.”

Adrien’s stomach twists into knots. He doesn’t like the words coming out of his partner’s mouth, and he doesn’t like that they’re directed at Marinette even more. Why is she saying such negative things about the one person he thinks encompasses all things good? 

“She’s also a hypocrite,” he hears the spotted heroine say, her tone so sure that Chat clenches his fists out of annoyance. 

This uneasy feeling surprises him. Is he really getting mad at Ladybug, the love of his life, over another girl? 

“And she stutters all the time, it’s kind of sad—“

”I think her stutter is cute,” Chat cuts her off sharply. “And she’s brave, and determined, and incredibly patient with people. She listens to their problems and knows exactly what to say to make them feel better. Marinette can smile and make everything bad go away. She can hug you and make you feel like you have a home with her because she’s just pure _warmth_ and happiness. She is so far from average, she’s incredibly kind and talented and truly... _remarkable_. She doesn’t even need powers to be amazing, she just is.” 

At that moment, Chat realizes he’s been rambling, and he turns to see a stunned Ladybug looking back at him in disbelief. 

Chat Noir coughs before taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I-I’m sorry Ladybug, but you’re wrong about Marinette, and I’d appreciate it if you learned to see her the way I do.”

”You... think she’s _remarkable_?”

”Yes,” he answers, with absolutely no hesitation. 

Adrien truly thinks the world of Marinette. She’s certainly way too good for her own good. She’s always been amazing in her own way, which is why he loves being friends with her. 

And it’s why—

—she’s the only other girl he’s ever flirted with besides Ladybug.

Oh.

”I didn’t realize you thought so highly of her,” Ladybug whispers, almost like he’s talking about her and not Marinette. 

“I do,” he tells her honestly, “and I appreciate you giving me your honest opinion because it helped me realize what I’ve been asking myself.” 

“And that question is?”

Chat opens his mouth to speak, but realizes that Marinette doesn’t deserve to be used as a ploy to make his crush jealous. This is something he figured out for himself, and that’s all. 

“I forgot,” he lies again, for the second time that night, before biting back a grin, and making himself a promise to go see Marinette tomorrow night. 

He can picture her on her balcony, in her adorable pajamas, with her hair down and a smile on her face. He can imagine her wrapping her arms around him and assuring him that he is someone and he is more than the media’s interpretation of him and more than Ladybug’s perception. And he knows that Marinette is much much more than Ladybug’s perception of her too.

And for once, he kind of thinks he wants to see her more than he wants to hang out with Ladybug right now.

Kind of.

He’s not really sure.

About a lot of things.


	4. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s missing Marichat hours for me omg I need more of them in season 4.

She eyes him suspiciously, noting his relaxed posture on her chaise from across the room. 

“Chat,” she calls.

He hums back.

”Why are you so... _happy_?” Marinette asks curiously, not missing the lazy grin on his face. 

“Because I’m with you,” he says simply, as if it’s obvious, as if it’s a well known fact.

The designer scrunches her nose in disbelief. “Don’t you want to... practice or something? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

He stretches languidly before shooting her a look of amusement. There’s something sparkling in his eyes that she doesn’t recognize. Marinette feels out of place when she can’t predict what Chat Noir is going to do next. 

“Partially,” Chat replies, “but now I have an ulterior motive.”

Her gaze narrows in on him, unsure what kind of game he’s trying to play. 

“And that ulterior motive would be...?”

”To hang out with you,” Chat states, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

She looks dubious, crossing her arms over her chest before huffing in annoyance. He’s acting strange and she doesn’t like this lack of control she has over the situation. Something between patrol last night and this evening affected him, and she wonders if it has anything to do with him asking her other persona about her civilian self. He’s supposed to be here to prep for confessing to Ladybug, but he seems content with just sitting in her room.

“Why do you wanna hang out with me?” Marinette asks, anxiously awaiting his answer. Her mind flashes back to all the kind words he said last night, and she doesn’t want to admit it, but a warmth blooms in her chest at the memory. 

“Because you have superpowers,” Chat casually answers, sitting up to grin at her.

Marinette freezes. 

Does... he know? 

“W-What are you—no I don’t, I don’t know what you—“

”Not superpowers like me,” he corrects himself, “but you’re own special Marinette powers.”

She blinks in confusion. 

“It’s like you can instantly make people feel happy,” Chat explains, “or you just have this magical cheering up personality.”

Marinette laughs. “Are you being serious?”

”I swear on all my nine lives,” he assures her, “you’re magic.”

”So you’re saying you want to hang out with me, because I magically make you feel better?” 

Chat smiles sheepishly. “That’s my surface explanation, but there’s more that I can’t really explain right now.” 

She hums thoughtfully, but doesn’t press any further on that. “So you’re saying you’re satisfied with just hanging out, and not practicing your confession?”

He nods. 

She frowns. 

“Unless... you don’t want to just hang out?” Chat Noir asks timidly, reacting to her downturned lips. 

“No!” Marinette quickly says, “I don’t mind hanging out at all, I’m just... surprised.”

“I know it doesn’t seem to make a lot of sense,” he sighs, “cause we don’t know each other that well, but—“

”—I’m magic?” Marinette jokes.

That’s enough to get one of his signature grins back on his face, his eyes shining with happiness that she truly loves to see. It’s weird for her to hear him say he enjoys hanging out with her, as Marinette. Though, she now knows he thinks very highly of her, which she did not know prior to last night. She supposes she thinks very highly of him too. 

“See Princess, you even go along with my jokes,” Chat chuckles, “how could I resist coming to see you?”

The young girl smirks. “Implying that I’m irresistible now, are we?” 

He brightens up at her return to his flirtation, and she finds that it’s actually fun to go back and forth, something she’s never really explored very much as Ladybug.

Chat Noir suddenly stands up and moves towards her. ”Implying? No, I’m certainly confirming the fact that you are, indeed, _irresistible_.”

By the end of his sentence, he’s made his way over to where she sits in her desk chair, and he leans over to meet her gaze with a glint in his bright green eyes. The way the word irresistible flows off his tongue makes her shiver. Luckily, the movement is small and he doesn’t seem to notice her shudder. 

“Well, you certainly aren’t going to win Ladybug over with something as cheesy as that,” Marinette tells him, looking away and breaking any tension that was there. 

He laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, it hasn’t worked for me in the past, so I guess you’re right.”

”Of course I’m right,” she scoffs, “I am your coach, aren’t I?” 

“That’s correct, Coach Princess,” Chat agrees, saluting her with a fake serious expression on his face. 

She smiles at the ridiculous sight, before letting a giggle slip out past her lips. He joins in and laughs with her too before they’re both laughing so hard about nothing and everything and it’s hard to breathe and their stomachs hurt. His laughter is contagious and she thinks hers might be too. 

“Alright, let’s get down to business,” Marinette says, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. 

“To defeat... the Huns!” Chat suddenly sings, breaking out his baton and spinning it in his hands. “Did they send me daughters, when I asked—“

”—for sons!” Marinette finishes, and she knows she can’t resist a good Disney song, especially if it’s from Mulan. 

Chat places his hand over his heart likes he’s suddenly been struck my cupid’s arrow. “And you like Disney songs? My goodness! how could a stray cat ever stand a _chance_ at resisting you?” 

The designer playfully whacks his shoulder, before turning away to hide her blush. 

“Again, let’s avoid the cheesiness for your big confession,” Marinette tells him with a mock annoyed look. 

“I’ll save all my cheesiness for you, Princess,” he says with a wink. 

She snorts. “If it’ll spare Ladybug, I suppose I’ll have to take one for the team.”

”You know you love it,” Chat teases, leaning close to her face with a lopsided grin. 

Marinette has the urge to push him away by the nose, but stops herself because that’s what Ladybug would do. Right now, she’s Marinette, and maybe Marinette can have a little more fun with her superhero partner. 

“You caught me, Chat Noir,” Marinette admits with a teasing tone. “When you say anything remotely cheesy it just drives me _crazy_.” 

She leans closer to him as she speaks, and he widens his eyes in surprise. 

“I didn’t know that’s what did it for you, Princess,” Chat jokes, though their close proximity has taken away some of his confidence and his tone is shaky at best. 

“Oh yeah,” her voice is airy, “if you hit me with one of your puns? There’s no way I _wouldn’t_ fall for you.” 

“What a sur _purr_ ising discovery, _Purr_ incess,” he spits out immediately. 

Marinette fakes a shudder. “Wow, I think my heart just skipped a beat.” 

Suddenly, he leans back and stares at her. Just stares, with a soft smile gracing his features. He looks content... and happy. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Marinette questions, suddenly self conscious. 

“Because you’re amazing, and I’m glad to have you as a friend,” Chat answers earnestly. 

The twin-tailed girl smiles back. “I’m glad too, Chat.”

And she pulls him into a friendly hug that he happily returns. 

Because she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat is my favorite and I wish this would really happen to them 🥺


	5. Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Chat Noir rather spend time with Ladybug or Marinette? The answer should be obvious. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love “Only Us” from the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack, it’s so beautiful and reminds me of Marichat!

“I love you,” he says, “I love everything about you and I—it would make me so incredibly happy if you’d do me the honor... of letting me be your permanent house cat.”

”Chat!” Marinette groans, slapping her forehead with her palm. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells her, though his bemused expression seems to say otherwise, “you just looked so serious and I couldn’t help it!”

”Would you rather I not take this seriously?” Marinette questions with her hands on her hips. “Ladybug is never gonna accept that confession!”

He shifts nervously on the flat ground of her balcony. “No! I just... like seeing you smile.”

Adrien mentally slaps himself, because that sounds a lot stupider out loud. But, then he sees the way her expression softens and her cheeks tinge pink and he thinks maybe he didn’t make a complete fool of himself after all. 

“T-Thanks,” she stammers out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

He smirks when he sees the blush creeping down her neck, and her eyes darting to look anywhere but him. 

“Are you  purrhaps embarrassed, Princess?”

”What?” Marinette yelps. “Of course not! Why would I be nervous?” 

“Your ears say otherwise,” he quips, eyeing the red flush spreading by the tips. 

Her hands fly up to cover her ears, and Adrien has to admit that he is having far too much fun teasing her. While he does see this side of Marinette quite often as his civilian self, he’s used to confident Marinette when he’s Chat Noir. And she’s always been so sure that she can brush off his flirtations like it’s nothing, so it makes him prouder than it should when he sees her like this. 

“I will have you know, Chat Noir, that it is cold and my ears are just responding accordingly,” she huffs, head held high even though her chin is slightly trembling. 

His smug look melts into a fond gaze, something about her just too adorable for him to continue his comments. She seems to notice the shift and stares at him questioningly. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Marinette asks, her question sounding more like a demand. 

He’s about to spit something cheesy out about how her radiance is too enticing for him to look away from, but he bites his tongue and swallows that remark. 

“I’m just,” Chat starts, “I’m really glad to have you in my life.”

Her face flushes a brilliant shade of red that rivals his partner’s suit, and the next thing he knows her fist is making contact with his arm. 

“Stupid Tomcat!” Marinette shouts, but Chat can’t find it himself to mind when she looks so adorably embarrassed again.

”I’m just being honest,” he laughs, ducking his head down to meet her gaze.

”It’s easier for me when you’re not,” she mumbles. 

He freezes. 

What’s easier for her? 

“I mean! Forget what I said!” Marinette flounders, briskly walking away from him. 

“Princess—“

”It’s late,” she cuts him off quickly, “I should really go to sleep and you should go work on that confession for Ladybug so you can come back and show me a good one.”

”Marinette—“

”Goodnight!” Marinette chirps, before she disappears down into her room and he’s left alone on her balcony with only the breeze to keep him company.

That was weird. 

But, with no one left to keep him here, Adrien decides to head home. 

As he bounds across the rooftops, he realizes that he does need to work on that confession a little more. 

But, he also realizes that, while talking to Marinette, he hadn’t really been thinking about Ladybug at all.

 

* * *

 

“Nice work, Kitty!” Ladybug praises. “We’ve never gotten patrol done so fast before.”

Chat grins with a shrug of his shoulders. “What can I say? This cat aims to please.”

“Well, sure,” she agrees, “but you were insanely fast tonight. Got anywhere to be?”

He tenses at that question, but he isn’t sure why. Adrien is apprehensive to talk about his visits to Marinette with Ladybug. And, though he tells himself it’s because he doesn’t want her to know he’s planning to confess to her, a part of him feels like there’s something beyond that, something that feels like he’s betraying his lady by going to see Marinette. 

But, that’s insane, given that Marinette is just a friend, and Ladybug is his one true love. 

He feels like his mind is secretly laughing at him for that, though he’s unsure as to why.

“I—uh,” he stutters, “might have some plans for later.” 

Ladybug stares him down, and for a second he feels like she can see right through him. But, then she smirks and simply looks away. 

“Okay, have fun,” she tells him. 

Adrien’s shoulders visibly relax. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to stay and chat for a little while though,” Ladybug suddenly says, “I feel as though I haven’t been the best partner as of late.”

Chat feels his heart thump, but it’s not the usual racing he’s expecting to feel. A smile breaks out on his face, and he deeply appreciates the sentiment... but in his mind he can so vividly see Marinette waiting on her balcony in a blanket to shield her from the cold, two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands, and a warm smile. 

He never thought he’d have to choose between Marinette and Ladybug. 

He never thought he’d even have to think about this when he clearly has always wanted to spend more time with his lady. There shouldn’t be any competition, not a question as to who he would rather be with right now but... there is.

Here Ladybug is, offering him a rare opportunity, and his mind is trying to tell him he might not want to take it?

What the hell?

“Chat?” Ladybug waves a hand in front of his face and he realizes he spaced out. 

“Ah, sorry,” he coughs out, “but I already had plans... rain check?” 

Adrien can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, but it would be rude to cancel on Marinette when Ladybug had brought this up so last minute. He’s only choosing Marinette out of politeness, that’s all.

A soft smile appears on his partner’s face, almost like she’s happy he said no. 

Huh. That’s odd. 

“No problem,” she assures him, “hope your plans are worth passing on me though.” 

Her tone is teasing and Chat can’t help the affection he feels for her that spreads in his chest and makes his tail swish slightly. 

In his happy daze, he doesn’t realize that he needs to think before he speaks and it ends up with his mouth opening before he blurts, “Oh don’t worry, she is.” 

His gloved hand is slapped over his mouth and he curses quietly to himself over the slip up. Ladybug, on the other hand, seems way too amused at the situation, arms folded smugly with a mischievous grin that makes his stomach flutter. 

“She?” Ladybug echoes. 

Adrien winces. “I—I didn’t mean to say that.”

The spotted heroine frowns. “Cause it’s not true?” 

Chat blinks. “What? No, it’s definitely true! Marinette is great—wait, shit!”

Ladybug looks absolutely delighted at Chat’s distress. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” 

If she says it with a little bit too much shock, he’s too panicked to notice the weirdness of it all. 

“No!” Chat yells, scrambling at this point. “I mean... yeah?”

He watches his lady tap her chin thoughtfully. “So, you’re ditching me to go hang out with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“It’s not like that! I swear!” Adrien shouts. “I just made plans with her first and I didn’t want to cancel because then that would be a dick move! I swear I wanted to spend time with you, I  always do, I just—“

“Relax!” Ladybug laughs, “I’m just kidding, Chat.”

“Oh,” he breathes, cheeks pink from all the talking and lack of breathing from said talking. 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t want to tell me though,” her voice says softly. 

Adrien sighs. “I-I don’t know, I just felt like you’d think because I was hanging out with her... that I didn’t love you anymore? I didn’t want you to think I had given up on you.”

He watches her swallow nervously. “Chat, you know that I—“

“Yeah,” he mutters, “I know.”

“Hey,” she calls, “you know you’re my best friend, right?”

Chat gives her a weak smile. “Always M’lady.”

Then, she’s pulling him into a hug that has him resting his head on her shoulder. And for a split second he thinks about Marinette’s hugs, before snapping back into the moment because Marinette isn’t relevant right now. 

If only his mind would listen to him on that.

“Go have fun with your girlfriend now,” Ladybug jokes as they pull away. 

“She’s not my—wait, are you  jealous ?” Chat asks with a certain kind of singing tone to his voice. 

Ladybug laughs in his face, a genuine kind of laugher that makes her eyes sparkle and his heart soar. 

“I promise you, I definitely am not jealous,” she says through giggles. 

His heart drops a little when he hears that, but he finds it nice to see her laugh anyway. 

It’s weird that her rejection doesn’t seem to have the same sting that it used to, and he wonders if he’s become desensitized to it all. 

When they say their goodbyes, he finds himself hightailing it to Marinette’s balcony. 

And when he finds it, he lands with a sweeping bow and a brilliant grin. Marinette grins back at him and says she missed his company. 

And he echoes her statement, because it’s true. 

And later that night, when he laughs so hard his stomach hurts, and forgets to even attempt practicing his confession, he begins to think maybe he really wasn’t missing out by turning Ladybug down. 

Because on Marinette’s balcony, for that moment in time, it feels like no one else is really important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the season has ended and it wasn’t as Marichat filled as I had hoped, I’m really missing them right now 😭


End file.
